Pequeña Confusion
by ope-hana
Summary: De regreso a Japón, los demás ya tenían claro, que Haruhi estaba totalmente enamorada de Tamaki. Y solo tenían que conformarse con la amistad de esta. es un OcX? espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

los personajes son de Bisco Hatori.

espero que les agrade... XP

* * *

De regreso a Japón, los demás ya tenían claro, que Haruhi estaba totalmente enamorada de Tamaki. Y solo tenían que conformarse con la amistad de esta.

Era un día soleado, los del Host había organizado una día en la playa, todos estaban en armonía, pero los hermanos Hitachiin les molestaba ver a Haruhi en los brazos de su "presidente", así que ambos salieron a pasear, caminaban por el comercio local de aquella isla, cuando los hermanos se separaron sin darse cuenta.

Kaoru se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba a lado y empezó a buscarlo pero al momento de dar vuelta choco con otra persona… ambos cayeron.

—Disculpa —se escuchó una voz tierna

Kaoru estaba un poco enfadado pero cuando alzo la mirada, vio que también ella seguía en el suelo, se acercó a ella

—Discúlpame a mí también —la voz de Kaoru sonó un poco serena—. Yo soy el que no se fijó.

Al darle una mano para que se levantara, vio que la chica llevaba un vestido largo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas con mangas largas, que le tapaban las manos, su vestimenta era de color azul, y unas medias blancas con unos botines color café. A los ojos del pequeño gemelo, ella era hermosa, pero hubo algo que él se sorprendió a un mas

— ¿tú de nuevo? —dijo sorprendida la joven

— ¿eh? —es lo único que dijo el Hitachiin, con una mueca de lado.

La chica se levantó y salió corriendo, para perderse en una esquina. Kaoru vio como aquella chica se alejaba, cuando de lejos a su hermano, que venía corriendo

— ¡Kaoru! —grito el hatachiin mayor

—¿Por qué vienes corriendo? —cuestiono

—¿no paso por aquí una chica de vestido azul? —pregunto

En ese momento Kaoru entendió lo que dijo aquella chica

—no… ¿por qué? —mintió

—Es que… se le cayó su celular y la han estado llamando —decía, mientras tomaba aire.

—oh… es eso —viendo hacia aquella esquina donde ella desapareció. Después vio que su hermano traía su playera mojada. —¿oye por qué traes eso mojado? —señalando su playera

Hikaru hizo un gesto de desagrado

* * *

Flasback

Hikaru al darse cuenta que hablaba solo empezó a fijarse por los lados cuando choca con aquella chica que aparte de llevar el celular jugando llevaba una bebida, ambos chocaron, cosa que hizo que se le derramara la bebida en la playera de Hikaru.

Hikaru molesto — ¡hey! ¿Acaso no ves por dónde caminas?

La chica solo se puso nerviosa y de manera rápida empezó a limpiarlo pero cuando él la aparto, porque lo estaba ensuciando mas

— ¡aléjate! —grito

Ella al sentirse regañada, tira su celular y se echa a correr. Hikaru al ver que aquella chica rara dejo su celular la empieza a seguirla.

-fin del flashback

* * *

Ambos regresaron a la cabaña, aun con el celular que ya había dejado de estar sonando con un sonido de una vaca.

Todos se acercaron al comedor a comer cuando se escucha una vaca, todas las miradas se dirigieron a los hermanos Hitachiin.

— ¿es tu nuevo tono? —pregunto haruhi con una sonrisa

Ellos ignoraron el comentario de haruhi y siguieron comiendo hasta que kyouya molesto por el extraño mugido de esa vaca decidió hablar de una manera seria

— ¿van a contestar? —viendo con coraje a los Hitachiin

— ¡no es nuestro! —dijeron en unísono

—pero si esa vaca viene de su lugar —recalco el pequeño honey-sempai

— ¡no es de nosotros! —volvieron a decir en unísono

Kyouya se levantó, todos lo miraron que se dirigía hacia los hermanos, de manera rápida les quito el celular que ya había dejado de sonar, cuando ve que el celular es de color azul, con unos stickers de ángeles y caritas a lo que causa una leve sonrisa

—No sabía que sus gustos habían cambiado —comento kyouya

A lo que todos los demás se lo quedaron viendo a los hermanos.

—wow se me hermoso —exclamo honey

—Sí, se ve que es muy cool —dijo tamaki, viendo desde su asiento el celular

—Pero se ve como un celular de mujer —comento haruhi mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca.

Lo, que los demás vieron a los gemelos de nuevo con cara de ¿Qué hacen con esto?

— ¿y bien…? —aclaro kyouya. Cuando el celular empezó a mugir.

—No contestes, la chica se echó a correr —grito hikaru. Todos de nuevo se lo quedan viendo.

— ¿ahora se dedican a robar? —kyouya ironizó.

— ¡no! —gritaron en unísono

Cuando Tamaki le arrebata el celular y contesta

—Bueno —contesto— sí, no, no mis amigo se lo robaron…ah está bien —colgó

Todos lo veían con coraje y molestia

— ¡idiota! ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —gritaron los hitachiin

— ¿Qué? —Ignorando lo que ha hecho—. Era su papa —sonrio. —dice que la vayamos a buscar ya que su hija sigue perdida, y si no lo hacemos nos acusaran de secuestro y otro cargos más —sonriendo y animando a Haruhi

No había más opciones, en cierto punto para ellos la culpa lo tenían los gemelos, pero para kyouya eso implicaba que les tenía que cobrar un costo extra, cosa que los hermanos ya sabían.

—Bueno —aclaro el ootori. —díganos los rasgos para enviarle a mi personal —lo decía de una manera serena con un poco de arrogancia

—Bueno ella vestía… —recordando—, un vestido color azul y botas cafés, —fue la explicación del hitachiin mayor.

—Sabes que varias personas suelen vestirse así —ironizo kyouya

Todos vieron al hermano menor.

—bueno aparte de esa ropa ella traía el pelo largo, color negro azabache, ojos de color azules, y por lo que recuerdo su piel es blanca, unos centímetro menos que nuestra estatura, creo que tendría nuestra edad —todo seguro y confiado lo dijo.

Todos se lo quedan viendo con cara de sorpresa.

—Oye Kaoru, yo que sepa tú no la habías visto —comento el gemelo mayor

—lo siento —murmuro—. Si la vi pero desde lejos —se excuso

Kyouya que enviaba su informe para su personal, cerro la computadora, alzo la mirada y de manera fuerte hablo

—hecho, ahora nos toca esperar.

Después de una hora de larga búsqueda para el personal Ootori, le llamaron a Kyouya diciendo que encontraron a la chica pero hacía falta que alguien la reconociera

Kyouya llamo a los padres de aquella chica misteriosa, enfrente de todos puso el altavoz

—Bueno —respondieron los del otro lado del teléfono

—bueno, señor encontramos a su hija —lo decía el ootori con orgullo

—Si, en donde están iremos para allá —se escuchaba una voz alegre— ¡esperen! —se escuchó otra voz.

Todos de ladearon sus cabezas

—Diga —afirmo

— ¿ella está bien?

—Si, por lo que nos dijeron si, está en el centro comercial del este, pasen por ella a recogerla —dado por finalizado aquella conversación.

Todos dejaron de estar de preocupados, y decidieron dar un breve paseo.

Tamaki y Haruhi estaban abrazados uno al otro mientras observaban los anuncios y locales que había

Los hermanos hitachiin decidieron alejarse, Mori dejo a Honey en una pastelería por petición de este mismo.

Kyouya dejo que la pareja de enamorados estuvieran juntos, así que se fue a otro lugar.

Kyouya fue a dar cerca del mar, cuando escucho unos sollozos, de manera seria se acercó donde provenía aquellos lloriqueos.

— ¿estás bien? —cuestiono

Él se acercó en aquella roca donde provenía el quejido, y al escuchar una tierna voz, él se estremeció.

Ella alzo la mirada y con lágrimas en el rostro hablo —no… —sollozando—, ¿creo que estoy perdida?

Él se la quedo viendo, ya que por la poca luz que daba solo veía sus rostro con lágrimas, cuando sonó un celular…


	2. Chapter 2

_diclaimer: bisco otori_

_espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo._

* * *

_Kyouya fue a dar cerca del mar, cuando escucho unos sollozos, de manera seria se acercó dónde provenía aquellos lloriqueos._

— _¿estás bien? —cuestiono _

_Él se acercó en aquella roca dónde provenía el quejido, y al escuchar una tierna voz, él se estremeció._

_Ella alzo la mirada y con lágrimas en el rostro hablo —no… —sollozando—, ¿creo que estoy perdida?_

_Él se la quedo viendo, ya que por la poca luz que daba solo veía su rostro con lágrimas, cuando sonó un celular…_

aquella chica, tenia el pelo suelto color negro con un flequillo que le tapaba parte de los ojos; y esos ojos azules intensos y profundos. El celular sonaba pero lo ignoro… quería ayudar aquella chica, se sentía atraído en cierta forma, pero algo interrumpió esa escena, su celular, por primera vez era molesto.

—Bueno —contesto. Dio una vuelta y dio unos pasos para tratar de hablar bien.

Cuando termino la llamada, regreso donde estaba la chica, pero ella ya no estaba. Solo había pisadas que decía que ella se había ido, hacia donde está el hotel. El siguió las pisadas pero en pleno camino se había esfumado, trato de ver por donde se había marchado. Pero le fue imposible, vio a todos lados ni rastro de aquella mujer.

Pasaron una media hora cuando sonó de nuevo, le habían informado que la verdadera chica apareció. Después de seguir buscando se encontró con los demás.

—kyouya ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto haruhi

El solo se acomodó los lentes, y la evito.

—¡hey idiota! Haruhi te hizo una pregunta —reclamo el rubio

El solo lo fulmino con la mirada. Todos asintieron que estaba de malas.

El fin de semana había terminado, todos regresaban a la escuela, lo que no sabían que sorpresa los chicos iban a tener.

En los salones de los hitachin había un rumor, que un nuevo millonario ingresaba a la escuela, era la nueva noticia, ya que ellos eran los únicos que quedaban del Host, y solo veían a los chicos en los descansos.

La espera no se hizo tardar, pero aquel millonario no llego. Ya todos estaban en el host, dando sus servicios, cuando ven que una mujer entra.

Nadie sabía de donde era, ella solo ingreso, se sentó en una mesa y en voz alta pidió compañía —alguien quiere entretenerme

Todas la miradas se dirigían en ella, pero casi todos estaban ocupados, excepto Mori, así que él se acercó, se sentó a un lado de ella, con una taza de té.

Ella vestía el uniforme de la escuela. Traía el pelo negro recogido en forma de moño. Tenía los ojos cafés, con un exagerado maquillaje que la hacía ver demasiado mayor.

—Hola —sonrió. Mori solo se quedó a observar, sirviendo otra taza de té. —¿te vas a tomar dos tazas de té? —cuestiono.

El solo se la quedo viendo dejando a un lado la cafetera, —no —respondió

—¿tienes café? —pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa

El solo asintió; fue por café y agua, después se sentó a la mesa, ella lo observaba con una sonrisa, el empezó a preparar el café cuando ella habla.

—no tienes café gourmet? —cuestiono de nuevo con una sonrisa

El solo asintió, y se fue a preparar una taza cuando regreso, ella solo le sonrió

—tu sí que eres complaciente, pero… —puso una cara de inocencia— a mí no me gusta el café —sonrió

Mori solo se la quedo viendo con indiferencia, realmente esa chica lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

—¿quieres hacerme compañía? —sonrió, indicando que se sentara a un lado.

Mori solo obedeció ya que vio que "el señor de las sombras lo estaba observando"

—¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestiono de nuevo

—Mori takashi —respondió serio

—¿tú no eres de este instituto ¿verdad? —sonrió mientras observaba la expresión de pelinegro

—no… pero estoy trabajando —serio la observaba.

—vaya, sabes… ¿me gustas? —rio, se levantó para ir a pagar.

Mori no procesaba lo que aquella chica le dijo, le había confesado que le gustaba, pero ¿Quién era ella?

Kyoya que estaba pendiente de aquella chica, ya que no sabía nada de ella y no había información.

—¿disculpa viene usted a pagar? —pregunto amablemente

—si —seria lo dijo—, es con usted —comento

Kyoya asintió, ella estaba firmando un cheque, kyoya con la firma podría saber quién era, pero ella cancelo el cheque y saco efectivo, dejando la cantidad que había pedido.

—Aquí esta —entregándole de las manos—, ah —saco otro fajo de billetes—. Este es para el chico que me atendió —sonrió —dígale que espero su respuesta —le susurro en el oído.

Kyoya solo se quedó observándola con intriga, ya que no sabía quién era, y más al escuchar su voz.

El host había cerrado sus instalaciones, cada uno regresaría a la universidad.

En la atardecer, siempre compartían el tiempo juntos, pero ese día Mori se fue a pasear solo, ya que Mitsukini todavía no terminaba sus pendientes.

En el camino estaba en centro comercial cuando de lejos ve a una pelinegra, de cabellos largos, la reconoció en ese momento, empezó a sudar frió, se dio medio vuelta para evitar encontrarse con ella pero demasiado tarde ella ya lo había reconocido.

—Mori-sempai —sonriendo—, parece que de nuevo el destino se empeña a que nos frecuentamos —tomando la mano de este.

—lo siento —deshaciendo del agarre, e ignorándola.

—vaya, si es así yo te seguiré hasta ganarme tu confianza —murmura la chica detrás de este.

Mori, la ignoro y se subió a su auto, dejándola en pleno centro.

Ella solo suspiro y se despidió como una sonrisa en el rostro. Kyoya, que viajaba en su auto vio desde lejos aquella chica que estaba parada en el asfalto de las banquetas despidiendo a una persona, le dijo al chofer que se estacionara donde esta aquella chica.

Kyoya bajo de su lujoso auto, se acercó a ella. —¿podemos tomar un café? —pregunto

Ella solo lo miro con indiferencia, pero se subió a su auto. En el camino ella observaba el interior del auto. Cuando llega a un enorme restaurant. Él la llevo a una mesa enorme.

—Solo quiero un café frio de moka por favor —pidió a la mesera

—lo mismo que ella —comento kyoya

—bueno y de que quieres hablar? —inicio ella

—¿Quién eres? —fue directo, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

—una chica —cortante respondió

—vaya creo que te gusta tomar el pelo —la fulmino con la mirada

—¿te los estoy agarrando? —sonrió con inocencia

—No —serio—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —cuestiono de nuevo

—oh eso, bueno veras, mi nombre es la que mis padres me lo pusieron —sonrió reservada

Kyoya al escuchar esa explicación se molestó, pero necesitaba información.

—¿edad? —interrogo de nuevo

—soy menor que tu sempai… —otra respuesta sin información

—¿Quiénes son tus padres? ¿De dónde vienes? —interrogo fastidiado

En ese momento la chica se dispuso a disfrutar su café, kyoya solo la observaba con un poco de desagrado por las respuestas que ella había dado.

—Bueno mis padres son un hombre y una mujer —sonrió. —De donde vengo es de mi casa —tomando un sorbo del café.

—necesito que me contestes mejor, y si no quieres responder es mejor que digas un "No" que estar dando vueltas a las preguntas ¿no crees? —retándola con la mirada.

—Tienes razón —sonrió. En ese momento se levantó del lugar cuando una charola se le cayó encima. Ella solo rio, después se fue a lo baños.

El ootori se quedó esperando, un rato y llamo la atención a la mesera, ya que restaurant era de su familia. Después de un momento el ootori mando a comprar ropa y que se lo dieran aquella chica.

Después de un rato salió la chica, y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. No tenía maquillaje, y su cabello suelto, con un fleco que tapaba su frente. En ese momento le vino el recuerdo de aquella chica que conoció en el mar. Y más cuando vio sus ojos ella no los tenía cafés si no azules como aquel recuerdo.

La chica paso enfrente de él ignorándolo, para ir a su hogar, dejando al ootori parado.

Después de reaccionar y ver que la chica ya no estaba y estaba tomando un taxi, a su manera trato de alcanzarla, pero le fue inútil. Al final del día lo único que sabía era que ella era menor que él, y que venía de su casa… vaya respuestas…


End file.
